1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service recommendation system and a service recommendation method for recommending a service to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method for recommending a service can be, for example, JP2005-100146A (paragraph 0038 to 0041, 0062 to 0064, FIG. 6) for proposing a framework of storing in advance the action of a user in a real world (hereinafter referred to as a “task”) associated with a service in a database, estimating a task of a user from the database, and presenting a service corresponding to the estimated task. Also proposed is a framework of classifying in advance a task possibly performed depending on the time and location, estimating a task of the user in accordance with the current time information and location information of the user, and presenting a service corresponding to the estimated task.